total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Boat of Losers
Panama Cirie Fields was born and raised in Jersey City, New Jersey. She attended St. Francis Nursing School in New Castle, Pennsylvania, where she earned her nursing degree. She currently works as an operating room nurse. Her previous occupations include surgical technician, home health aid, working at a candy factory and telemarketing. Fields' proudest accomplishment was becoming a nurse. Her mother is her hero because she raised six kids with nothing and taught her kids many life skills. Fields swims regularly. Her favorite sports include running and working with a personal trainer. She loves amusement park rides and watching television. She describes herself as funny, charismatic and compassionate. She believes she will be a useful member of the tribe because she is very strong. Fields' skills include the ability to fish, cook and do some carpentry. She believes she will be the Sole Survivor because people love her cute, smiling personality. Her primary motivation for being on the show is to win and to change her family's life. She is proud of the fact that she was disciplined enough to lose 30 pounds once she learned she would be a castaway on the show. Fields currently resides in Walterboro, South Carolina. She recently married Clarencio (also called H.B.) and has three sons from a previous marriage. They have one dog, Sam. Her birth date is July 18, 1970. Micronesia Cirie Fields was born and raised in Jersey City, New Jersey with her sisters Karla, Cicely, and brother Kenneth. She attended St. Francis Nursing School in New Castle, Pennsylvania, where she obtained her nursing degree. She currently works as the clinical coordinator for Norwalk Hospitals Operating Room. Her previous occupations include surgical technician, home health aid, working at a candy factory and telemarketing. Fields' proudest accomplishment was becoming a nurse. Her mother is her hero because she has overcome many adversities and managed to raise six kids with nothing and taught them many life skills. Fields loves to swim. Her favorite sports include running and working with a personal trainer. She loves amusement park rides and watching television. She describes herself as funny, charismatic and compassionate. She believes she will be a useful member of the tribe because she is very strong. Fields' skills include the ability to fish, cook and do some carpentry. She believes she will be the Ultimate Survivor because people love her cute, smiling personality. Her primary motivation for being on the show is to win and to change her family's life. She is proud of the fact that she was disciplined enough to lose 30 pounds once she learned she would be a castaway on SURVIVOR: MICRONESIA. Fields currently resides in Norwalk, Connecticut. She is married to Clarencio and has three sons (John, Jamil and Jared) from a previous marriage. They have one dog, Sam. Her birth date is July 18, 1970. Heroes vs. Villains Cirie Fields (39) Tribe: Heroes Hometown: Jersey City, N.J. Current Residence: Norwalk, Conn. Personal Claim To Fame: "Passion for providing extraordinary, safe, quality patient care." Inspiration in Life: "My three sons John, Jamil and Jared." Previous Finishes: Panama: 12th Out, 6th Jury Member; Micronesia: 15th Out, 8th Jury Member Favorite Past Moment: "Having my husband at camp." Previous Survivor She Respects Most: Aras Baskauskas (Panama) Previous Survivor She Respects Least: "No comment." Why Did She Come Back?: "Because I didn't win the last 2 times." Category:Elimination exits Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Total Drama Returns to the Island Category:Merged